


Man in Red

by Anrim



Series: What are we ? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Child Death, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jason Todd, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/pseuds/Anrim
Summary: This an AU where Jason who never was Robin meets Dick Grayson the leader of Young Justice and they bond over their crazy families and lives.But it is a little bit more complicated than that XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I am already back XD, anyway there is a lot more stuff I wanted to tag but AO3 won't let me which is total bullshit cuz my friend tagged eyebrows as a thing (looking at you belfire) , so Jason is Shiva's son,and this is totally disregarding cannon so no questions about that,this had multiple chapters but as I said AO3 hates me

Okay that was exhausting day, Dick though as he flopped on the couch in Mont Justice common room. Ra's has decided that yet another try in world domination was a good idea and with YLA somewhere else in universe on cool space mission they weren't part of Dick and his team had to deal with earth's lunatics .

Fuck, karma is go on a bite him in the ass cuz of that comment, he could practically hear some higher being laughing and saying you wanted an alien ?, and sends them Darkside or something .

Dick groans as he pushes his head deeper in the pillow , trying to stop headache from becoming worse if that was even possible, today is lasting way too long for his liking .

In that moment elevator opened and somebody walked into the room but Dick was way to tired to care. 

"Babe what are you doing?" He heard a soft male voice call out .

He pried his eyes open and was there a sight for sore eyes , his boyfriend shirtless and fresh from the shower .

"Uhm"he was way to tired for talking and he wasn't even sure would sentence make any sense anyway so he just reached out towards general direction of his boyfriend in come here gesture.

He saw Wally sigh ,roll his dark green eyes and walk towards him,smile not once leaving his handsome face .

As he sat Dick wrapped his arms around speedster and pushed his head into younger man's neck , Wally planted soft kiss on his forehead and started petting his hair at that Dick huffed happily and moved himself even closer to the half naked man.

"Tough day eh ?"his boyfriend said staring into something beyond walls of their current residence .

No shit" he responded, his voice muffed, he'll be sore for weeks he is sure in it.

Wally laughed "Dude sure beat you up didn't he ?"he teased him .

Dick elbowed him in the ribs

" Hey ?! ouch that hurts y'know ?" Wally moved himself away from Dick, who just smiled evilly at him .

"Physical pain passes,while you on the other hand wounded my heart"" he said slowly coming closer and closer until their noses touched .

"Oww sorry baby,wanna daddy to kiss you ?" Wally said while warping hands around his neck .

"Uhmmm maybe"Dick said after few seconds of just enjoying other man's touch .

Both of them leaned towards each other as they connected their lips into soft and tender long lasting kiss.

After they broke off Dick once again made red headed man his bed,while resting his head on others chest he spoke up

" You know I won that fight right ?" He said in small voice like kid searching for approval and looked the other man in the eyes .

"True,but we both know you wouldn't have if it wasn't for me saving your pretty ass " Wally said and then stole another kiss from now blushing man.

Dick was too tired to even try to fight him about that so he just closed his eyes and allowed darkness to overtake him.

__________________________________________

Jason watched as the child tried to take down a lot bigger opponent, little one was brave and fearless he had to give him that .

It was his turn to train the heir but thanks to entire America fiasco that happened yesterday he was stuck on monitoring duty not only as a punishment, no curse his luck he could hardly move a muscle and not be in pain ,and he swears to god next time he sees that red headed freak of nature he'll put dagger through his skull .

"Hahaha look at you, having fun ?"Not her again please not her again but when he turned around there was she again  
Two feet away from him was standing mask-less Cheshire, her smirk sharper then his knifes. Maybe if he ignores her she'll go away he thought as he turned away without any sort of acknowledgment .

" Rat"she called out , her favorite nickname for him, oh boy he could hear scowl in her voice .

"Whore" he returned the favor without turning around, it wasn't a lie after all,she only has three or four scratches on her from yesterday and Jason knows why,she probably spent entire fight fucking with ginger archer, she was such slut, what kinda fighter spreads legs in front of the challenge ?.

"Bluebird got you hard hmmm?" She said and Jason scowled,that was bullshit, that disco reject would be already cold in the ground if it wasn't for his meta friend .

"He'll be dead soon enough" Jason said, because he never leaves loose ends


	2. Chapter 2

First time Dick met Tim he was totally dumbfounded . Kid was around twelve and had biggest puppy eyes Dick had ever seen,not including the ones he practiced in front of mirror of course.

First thing that left kid's mouth was go back to being Robin , and it took Dick a lot more than he wanted to admit to come back to his senses.  
Dick couldn't and wouldn't go back to being Robin,he and Bruce couldn't stand each other at the moment but that didn't mean that Dick was blind to want Bruce had become .

Dick was always against all fear gig, heroes weren't there scare people in obedience but to be light and hope, something people will link with good and Bruce had ditched that and gone his dark path once again .

So instead of outright refusing he asked kid would he want to be Robin.  
Tim's dark stormy blue eyes shone with happiness for a few seconds before setting on fear once again,his voice trembled and words were hard to understand because of his constant stammer but his words were clear to Dick,his parents wouldn't allow .

Dick wasn't blind ,he saw that kid was seriously underweight and had dark bags under his eyes that suggested many sleepless nights , he also constantly scratched his wrist on which Dick could see small cuts and scars, Tim was scared,no, terrified of his parents.

Dick assured him they wouldn't notice and even if they did,he will keep him safe.

From that day one they became brothers , he made sure that kid had happy and fulfilled life afterwards, made sure he was safe,loved and warm all the time because Drakes maybe weren't physically abusive but kid had been verbally abused and neglected.

Now his shy exterior did nothing if you knew him for five years , kid was sassy and full of wit,bigger smart mouth than Barbara herself and had enough brain to support it all, or shortly all knowing Tim.  
______________________________

"You know Jason you should take better care of yourself" Damian said voice cold and sharp like knife,his face set in scowl as he wrapped new badges around his midriff.

"Oh sorry your highness I wasn't planning on being thrown of the top of fucking building." Jason bit back, he hissed and sent a glare towards the brat who just hit him in his bruised ribs.

"Watch it you little piece of shit "he said .

Kid looked sorry for a second but then determined look replaced regretful one and nine-year old met his eyes,sky blue staring into acidic green for a couple of seconds before speaking up

"I was" kid stopped, looked away and licked his lips "I was scared that I would lose you "he met Jason's eyes again but this time kid really looked scared,scared of rejection.

Jason sighed and laid in that way so his head was in Damian's lap , he looked into blue eyes,he always asked himself from where the kid got him from, Talia's eyes were acidic green just like his, and he doubted her eyes were blue before her dip in the Pit.

" I am here am I not ?"he asked but Damian didn't respond

"Dami you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even I if you wanted to"he said and smiled reassuringly,hoping this would calm the kid down

Surprisingly kid smiled back,his white teeth seeming even brighter on his dark skin.

But of course something had to destroy every moment of happiness Jason had in life and knock on the door was what destroyed this one.

" Master Damian is scheduled for hand to hand combat test in 10 minutes"cold and even voice of the servant rang from other side of the doors.

Jason rose and headed towards the bathroom , Damian was already at the doors when he turned around.

"I believe in you kid,don't fuck this up" and he meant it, Damian was amazing in hand to hand combat but he wasn't really objective during the fight,his brashness, arrogance and ego always leading him in ultimate failure and punishments and Jason was in no form or shape to use teacher's fault card and shift responsibility for failure on himself and take his student's punishment right now .

Damian nodded shortly ,bowed and left the room.

Jason sighed and continued working on his bandages, while doing so he took a look at his body , he was covered in scars like most of Shadows were, two of which being pride scars,most Shadows had one and that one being of course League's mark , he got his when he was nine, after proving his ultimate loyalty to the League, it was made by burning his skin with League's brand, after burning his wound black tint was injected into it making it look more like tattoo than scar, his second pride scar he got when he was fifteen, after giving his life to save Damian's,it had been made by injecting red tint in all places crowbar had hit his body and tore the skin open.

"Jasooooon"ow shit not her again,will fate ever let him enjoy moments of silence without that crow ?

He held his breath in hoping Jade will think he wasn't there .

" I know you are inside rat I have good news,open the damn doors " Jason sighed, no such luck.

He unlocked the doors and peaked through 

"Yes dearest?" He said in a voice full of sarcasm, his face set in a scowl 

"Ow common brighten up I found a way we can get revenge " Cheshire said, trademark grin on her face 

Jason had no idea what she was talking about but if he loved something than it was revenge .

"I am listening " he said because that already sounded lovely


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm guys I need friends and hobby, I mean I had this done two days ago,is there someone who wants to be my friend ?

  


Dick loved all members of the team, he really did, but he couldn't really be open minded about being woken up in fucking two am by some rock/pop/rap bullshit blasting through speakers.

"Ugh what is that ?"tired voice of his better half murmured as Wally tried to push himself up but Dick's weight kept pressing him down.

Dick dicaded to ignore the question, he just groaned and buried his head deeper in other man's skin.

" Dickie if you don't get up now I am going to have to throw you off" pff please like he could throw him off .

"You can try sugar" he whispered into Speedster' ear as he locked his limbs around red haired man.

After few pitiful tries and hell a lot of squirming Wally gave up. 

"Common babe, pleaseeee" Wally whined into his ear.

"Ugh fine,but if you really loved me you would have let me sleep" Dick said in whiny voice with his best hurt puppy look .

Wally just rolled his eyes and snorted 

"Baby I have known you for ages do you really think that I am going to fall for that ?" he said before leaning in and softly kissing the sleepy acrobat .

Dick rolled his eyes, mihcivios smile on his face 

"I had my hopes y'know" he said as he rose and stretched.

"So shall we put end to the Roy's little party now ?" Dick said while looking up towards the speakers.

"Already pointing fingers ehh?" Wally said, grin on his face 

Dick pointed out towards speaker once again 

"Who else listens to something like this ?" music was extremely vulgar,weed, girls and sex being main theme .

Wally just shrugged.

When they walked into the common room pretty comical sight greeted them.

All members of the team were wearing sheepish smiles while Roy stood in the middle of the room with most innocent look they ever saw archer wear.

"It was all Tim's idea" was what left Roy's mouth upon meeting Dick's questioning gaze.

Dick rose his brows, baby blue eyes searching for his younger brother. 

"Yeah and where is he ?" Wally beat him to the question , arms spread wide.

Everybody just shrugged and wave of cold worry splashed Dick straight in the face, he had come back with them hadn't he ?

Dick frighten gaze landed on Wally whose was ressasuring and helped him calm a bit.

"Babe don't worry he is old enough to take care of himself besides he is probably somewhere around here, you wanna check the kitchen ?" Wally said,voice calm and steady.

Dick just nodded already sprinting towards it. 

"Tiiiiiiiim" he screeched, voice full of relief when he saw seventeen-year old passed out, snoring softly next to the cafe maker.

Teen's soft dark blue eyes opened slowly blinking away sleep and looking up to Dick who enveloped him into bone crushing hug.

"You scared the living shit out of me Timbo" he said burying his head into younger's soft black hair and inhaling his scent.

He heared teen yawn as he returned the hug.

"Sorry D." but before he could finish the lights went out .

* * *

Okay Jason had to give it to her, Jade wasn't **that** stupid, ephasis on **that,** she was still undoubtedly stupid.

She had told him her plan, she had tracker device on the ginger,her boyfriend, and now they knew where and how to enter Justice League's fortresses.

There was only little problem , Damian had seen them while they were gearing up and he wanted to tag along,which Jason was against, no way he is leading his younger brother on risky mission without anyone knowing , Talia would have his head.

So that is why he was looking back every second .

Now they were in their fortresses getting ready to atack and Jason found his target.

Black haired man was kneeling infront of smaller boy, back towards Jason, totally exposed.

Jason smirked and pressed the button that is going to cut the power in the entire city 

" **Lights out bitch** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i've got them in the same place, yay


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back, as I promised they clash in this chapter and will talk in next
> 
> Btw I have added really important warning but I just want to say it won't be graphic

"Missed me?" young male voice mocked from somewhere above him.

For a few seconds Dick couldn't see anything expect darkness that changed when a loud tump echoed the room and pair of two green orbs started glowing in the dark eliminating the room in not natural sickish green light, showing some of man's face which was covered in red face mask ..

It didn't take long for Dick to figure out who man in red hood was and once he did he whished he was wrong.

When assassin spoke again his smirk reached those bottomless and soulless green eyes .

"Ow kitty cat got your thounge, maybe your sidekick will talk more ?" Shadow said looking at Tim who was behind Dick.

"Stay away from him" Dick growled, putting protective hand in front of Robin .

"You embarrassed me in front of my master" man sneered taking out his sword" I lost my dignity, you'll lose hell a lot more" with that man charged at him with an angry battle cry.

Dick doesn't know how long they passed blows, landed hits tried to tackle each other,Dick was in peak of human condition but he was no super human and he hasn't healed yet from the last one and his body had already started protesting against new injuries while the other man just kept going like he felt nothing.

Just as he thought that he'll collapse thanks to his shity ankle soft cry of pain which belong to neither of them nor Tim echoed through the dark room.

But there was nobody else in the room was there ?

Whoever it belong it was a kid, ten tops.

Red Assassin obviously knew whoever it was because his entire body went rigid and with growl he sprinted towards the place sound came from.

Dick did his best to follow him but that was proven really hard with his busted ankle and mere seconds he was there loud snap of bone was heard and scream that belonged to his younger brother followed before loud thud echoed the room, body hitting ground.

"Noo ,Tim" Dick screamed as he swung his arm towards glowing man.

But before he hit the man's face Shadow sprung around and cached it midair crazy eyes meeting his, pupils almost completely swallowed by frenzy and mad green .

Dick was hurled at the wall, his head meeting the cold surface until pain started to dull and conciseness started to slip.

Last thing he heard was his opponent yelling at someone named Damian.

____________________

Shit was first thought that crossed her mind when Ra's and Talia followed by assassins walked in the room.

They are fucked aren't they ?

What are they even doing here ?

"Where is my son ?" Talia sneered in Jade's direction, wait, what ?, brat is here , they are doomed.

"He is here ?" Jade choked out , voice full of dispealif and fear, punishment is gonna suck.

They ignored her in favor of going towards a room from where shouts could be heard.

Jade sucked in a sharp breath and followed them in the next room .

First thing she saw was bloody mess of Nightwing's face, second was boy whose wrist was busted good and third on Damian who had huge dark bruise across his right cheek.

Every hope she had left sank when she saw Talia's livid face expression , she might as well try to save herself Jade thought.

"My lord I have come here to collect young master before anything went south, I swear I had nothing to do with this act of betrayal " she said, rushing over words getting them all out in one breath.

"Is she speaking truth ?" Talia's voice was cold,short and sharp ,it was obvious that she was trying hard to contain her anger.

"Yes Mistress , she nor Damian haven't had any say in this, I am the one to blame " Jason said , his voice as cold as Talia's .

"Very well you shall face consequences of your actions once when we are back in headquarters " Ra's spoke up for a first time, he turned around and left everybody else following him.

__________________

Damian cringed as one pretty loud snap of wood meeting skin echoed through main rooms of their mansion,

He watched as his brother sucked in sharp breath to keep himself from crying out,showing weaknesses is almost as bad as disobedience.

Damian hates himself for this.

What was on his mind ?!

If he just followed the rules none of this would have happened.

He also hated Jason for taking the fall for all of them.

It was Damian's fault.

And now his brother suffered, like he always did for Damian.

Crazy laughter came into Damian's memory,blood and screams, he was no longer in mansion,no, he was back there.

Most children have their first memories at age of five to six but his first was at age of two.

At first he didn't remember it but rather had nightmares of warehouse and purple-green being.

After a while his mother decided that it would be for the best if he really remembered.

Those were the most agonizing moments of his life.

Seeing Jason covered in blood, hit after hit never breaking eye contact with him never letting out a sound, not giving that monster such satisfaction of hearing him scream.

That was until man grew bored of it, Damian will never forget the way monster smiled when he said it.

" _I see you know pain pumpkin but what about love_?" afterwards there was no silence, whimpers,screams, moans and please filled the room.

Shadows were trained for many things but sexual assault wasn't one of them.

"Enough" cold voice of his grandfather brought him back from that nightmare.

Jason fell hard on the ground no longer strong enough to support himself.

He watched as Mother approached bruised and bloodied man .

"You have no idea what have you caused " she spat looked towards Damian with sad eyes before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 kudos !!!
> 
> Thank you, than you all soo much.  
> I never thought that some of the garbage I wrote will ever pass ten, one scar done another to go XD
> 
> Love you all soo much <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching bunch of motivation videos I am back , and plot is moving 
> 
> Unbelievable , I know

Shiva watched as Talia took her anger on her son once again.

She really doesn't understand what is the point of this.

Hasn't her son suffered enough ?

Ra's had made his statement clear and found fitting punishment and Jason took it, was there any need for this ?

Talia is acting on her anger and disregarding the rules her father made.

And Shiva could do nothing except stand and watch.

Talia straighten and looked down on kneeling man .

"I have news for you" she said , voice masked with fake calmness.

"Yes mistress ?" he struggled to catch his breath and talk with all the blood that was filling his mouth.

"You will no longer be Damian's teacher" she said casting long and sad look towards young master .

"Whhat ?!" Jason's voice cracked , breath escaping his lungs.

"Damian is no longer under your care, and thanks to you mine neither"she proclaimed voice cold and lacking emotion.

Jason looked up with confused look , blood dripping from his nose .

" I ii ddo nn'tt undsrandd" his brows were furrowed and he had a frown on his face.

Woman's face expresion softened and she looked sadly down on him.

"Damian is leaving Shadows " she said, her tone calm and saddened "he has been discovered and is going to live with his father from now on, it is for the best " little prince is leaving?

Shiva didn't expect that .

Talia's rage couldn't be justified but it was at least understandable.

  
______________________________________

No, no no no no , please this can't can be true, she is lying , it can't be true

What had he done ?

Jason sat on floor of what used to be Damian's room, nails digging into his skin leaving dark red marks going from his scalp and across his forehead.

He was so stupid

What was on his mind ?

He deserved that punishment, no, he deserved hell a lot more...

How could he have been that stupid ?!

"Whhy " he sobbed quietly

"You know I thought we are gonna celebrate this day" he looked up where Jade was standing 

"Fuck off" he whispered, not be living his voice.

"Common it is not the end of the world, we are better without brat any-"

"I SAID FUCK OFF" he yelled, glaring at the unmoving woman 

Her face remained passive as she strode across the room and sat down next to him.

"You really gonna miss him ?" Older said softly, her amber eyes locking with his.

"I... he... I don't know" he admitted, exhaling, he asked for advice from the girl he grew up with. 

"Is it selfish ?" his voice barely above pitiful whisper "that I want him to stay "

Jade chewed her lips for a few minutes, just staring in the distance before voicing her thoughts 

She nodded slowly 

"Kinda , I mean , don't you think he'll be better of having normal life than living with bunch of psychos " valid point he thought as he put his head on woman's shoulder

Deciding to change the subject Jason cleared his throat 

"We are even right ?, I mean I totally got it worse than you but?" she looked at him obviously stunned for a second before setting on annoyed look

"Yes we are even rat" Jade said , warping her hand around him and giving him gentle squeeze mindful of his injuries

He smirked, burying his head deeper in the crock of her neck.

"We could go and see him sometimes you know ?"

"Yeah"

_________________________________________________

Damian was lost.

What had he done ?

Nobody will ever forgive him.

He'll never see his home again, nor his family 

Because of his stupidity his brother suffered.

Because of his arrogance they'll will never see each other again .

He must hate him now, Damian does, he does hate himself .

He can feel his stomach doing flips inside of him.

He waited for this day .

But why did he feel this way then ?

Like something was missing .

Damian took deep breath and walked towards dark figure .

His father 

The Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah cuz my friend hates Jade and I have to change that, no Dick in this chapter cuz focus will shift in next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took long to update opps,
> 
> To make matter even worse I wrote this today while in school cuz I needed new chapter asap, so I warning you know it is gonna be cringy but in my defense I have fic to write and my deadline is in four days

Dick watched small boy that entered the room, he had light blue eyes and black mop of hair.

If Dick didn't know better he would have said kid looked like mini Bruce, but Dick did know better.

Right ?

"Umm, hey kiddo " he hoped he didn't sound as lost as he felt.

"Richard Grayson" kid acknowledge him with small nod and extended his tiny hand.

"My name is Damian All Ghul Wayne and it honor to meet my father's associate " wait ,wait Damian who ?

No,no,no , this must be some sick joke right ?

Bruce couldn't .... He wouldn't do something like this .

Nope, it is just misunderstanding yes that it what it is just that.

Then Bruce walked in and on Dick's demise he seemed even more gloomy then usual .

"Dick this is Damian , my son " wait he actually does have a kid ?

Dick's jaw dropped and it didn't do him any good taking all injuries he sustained, what a fuck ? when did this happened ?

"How old are you?" he asked praying that this happened when neither him or Tim were Robin

Boy's scowl deepened and his tone was cold and professional.

"I am nine years old Grayson" god he spat his last name like curse, wait nine ?, shit they fucked while he was... ew...

________________________

Two months, two long torturous months passed since he has met demon spawn and Tim couldn't say they became closer.

Currently he sat on a chair and watched how Dick kicked little punk's ass once again.

In some point in time it had became his favorite thing to watch, and do, but kid was good and it took time to win.

But he did, on demon's demise .

"Hey Timmy come here " he heard his older brother's voice call out in a cheery tone , Tim sighed and walked towards sparing ring.

"Why do we need HIM Grayson" Tim snickered , it almost sounded like whine.

"Ow somebody is crying because he doesn't want to share" Tim mocked, it was truth anyway kid was possessive about everything, especially Dick, which wasn't fair, but he wasn't jealous, never .

"Shut your mouth Drake " kid growled at him, little troll looked like he is going to bite him .

"Boys please calm down, there is enough of me for everyone" Dick said with shit eating grin as he pulled them both in a hug .

Damian let out a sound that sounded more animal than human as he forcefully pulled away.

"There is too much of you anyway Grayson so i request you to keep yourself away from me" kid snapped glaring daggers at first robin, dammit he was such brat , Tim didn't have half of what Damian did when he was his age.

But unlike Tim, Dick found no offense in demon's words.

"Ow common little D I am your favorite bro right ?" He asked grin never leaving his face and blue eyes sparkling.

Somehow brat's scowl deepened and he opened his mouth looking like was going to fight on the point but then closed them bit his lip and kept quiet for few seconds it looked like he was somewhere else.

"Yes Grayson, you are" he grunted out.

Glaring at both of them he turned around and exited the room.

Dick sent him questioning look, Tim just shrugged, kid was weird 

___________________________________

Jason watched as outskirts of Gotham appeared in the distance.

Something in his gut twisted in memories of this place .

Scars flared up and things he would rather forget started appearing .

Soon train was replaced by ratty apartment in Narrows and laughter and talking of other passengers were drowned by his mothe- no Catherine's pleads for life.

He hated this city, hated everything about it .

But his hate for this place couldn't match his love and current worry for his younger brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup after six chapters of build up they are going to have verbal conversation see I told you it will happen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is probably the worst chapter I wrote and that is taking in the account that they all suck so be ware   
> PS I didn't proofread this so yeah there is that

Dick did his best to make Damian feel comfortable in his new house, and honestly he started liking little demon, yes he was quite arrogant and snappy but if you just looked behind his defenses you would see small nine-year old searching for love and praises but one person really had no other interest in kid expect picking fights and that person was Tim.

That being the reason why his older younger brother sported a black eye while Damian busted lip.

Dick sighed quite loudly just to make sure kids knew he wasn't happy with them.

"Timmy be a good boy I know you are and apologize" he said in a stern voice sending tired look towards the teen.

"No way I am apologizing to that gremlin, little twerp should apologize first it was his fault " Tim sneered completely blind to Dick's silent pleas

"Bullshit" Damian snapped back tensing up for a yet another fight

"Ow who thought you those words baby, pretty sure Mommy Ta-"

"Don't you DARE to take my mother's name into your filthy mouth Drake " kid yelled, two of them already in fight stances .

"No, no enough both of you please " he pleaded" look if either of you tries anything I am calling Alfred, and giving you hug" Dick said little bit of steel entering in his usually sweet tone. 

And it worked as terror showed in their faces and they stepped away from each other.

Just as he was to once again request apologies bell rang.

___________________________________

Be polite, be polite , be polite.

Jason kept repeating the mantra in his head over and over again praying to god that disco reject isn't home.

"Hello" and with that friendly tone all his hopes shattered as light blue eyes narrowed dangerously " what are you doing here" man snapped opening the doors in total and standing his full height subconsciously trying to present himself bigger and taller so he would seem like a bigger threat.

Jason raised unimpressed eyebrow, man hardly reached his chin.

"I am here to see Damian " he said keeping nonchalant and relaxed tone trying get the point across that he is not here to fight.

"No" Richard Grayson said giving him stern look and shutting the door in his face.

Jason blinked few times, doing deep and calming breaths while trying really hard to reason himself and not charge in.

He felt his nails dug deep in his palm while thinking of better solution than slaughtering them all.

Suddenly it clicked he'll "kidnap" the kid and give Grayson heart attack.

Yes, that is what he is going to do, with that he sent innocent smile towards camera and walked away.

______________________________

Grayson stormed in the room all of his usual light mood gone, must have been one really bad visit .

"Who was that Grayson ?" he asked curios of who could upset acrobat so much.

"Oh who ? ummm nobody important" he said nervously.

He was lying that much was clear, his pupils were smaller and jaw clenched in way that betrayed unease. not to mention obvious lack of eye contact and stuttering.

"Oh postman I suppose ?" he said planting his trap knowing that older man will jump in the opportunity to explain himself .

"Yes , yes that is what it is , just mail, don't worry about it Little D." he said posture relaxing

Damian hummed, somebody important then, telling him not to worry meant someone came to see him?, but who was so important from Damian's inner circle that could upset Grayson so much , could it be ?, no Damian crushed that hope, Jason would never come to see him after everything Damian brought up on him, he is probably happy he is gone.

Only one way to find out then, he thought glancing towards security cameras .

_________________

It was him, Jason came to see him and Grayson chased him away, away from Damian.

Tears streamed his face, heart twisting, how could Grayson do something like this to him ?!

Ugly feelings of anger and betrayal clouded his mind as he jumped out of the window of Wayne manor and escaped his new home.

Jason told him enough about his experience in Gotham for Damian to know where his ex tutor was.

Jumping across rooftops watching how every street he jumped over became dirtier and dirtier until he reached the heart of infamous Crime Alley .

He stopped there perching on the edge trying to spot the older assassin.

"Looking for something Dami?" teased familiar voice from behind him

"Jason" he whispered name like prayer scared to speak any louder afraid the dream will shatter , then turned around and ran in the embrace of the older, his pride and status be damned .

"I am here Dami" man whispered softly, kneeling his height and burying his head in Damian's hair .

They spent few minutes like that, just enjoying the presence of the other .

"They had been nice towards you yes ?" Jason said obviously searching for any sort of injury on his body, his unnatural eyes stopping on his busted lip.

"It is acceptable, do not worry over that Jason, just unworthy Drake leaving mark on my body" he dismissed but still could see anger bubbling in bottomless pits of man's orbs .

"Do not fuss over me Todd, I am not infant that needs your assistance" he snapped falling back in familiar set of his once everyday life.

But he couldn't enjoy taste of his old life for long because soon object came flying their way quite literally shattering the image.

"Batarnag " Jason said picking it up, he gave him questionable look to see is he up for a fight .

"Damain " called out voice from behind they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for failing to deliver the talk again but I swear they'll talk in next one I already have it planned out, I hope I didn't kill all of your brain sells


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two days late cuz I was to lazy to proof read it oops  
> And this is second and the last chapter that won't have anything going to hell, be were

Nightwing saw two figures standing on a rooftop and it didn't take World's Greatest Detective to figure out who.

"Damian" he called out desperate to protect his younger brother, desperate to make distance between the kid and one of the world's greatest assassins.

Both pair eyes landed on him one seemed annoyed and awaiting but he didn't care for merecenery's emotions no what broke his heart was disappointment and pain Damian showed upon seeing him.

He landed on a rooftop with a thud watching as they tensed up for a fight, heart clenching in pain at sight of his younger brother.

"D common lets go home " he said softly afraid of rejection.

He watched how his brother's gaze traveled from red assassin to him and on assassin again.

"No Grayson, I am staying here" he proclaimed loudly even tho there was hesitancy in his eyes.

Man in red send him triumphant smirk as he came to stand next to HIS baby brother.

Just as he about to start fighting over Damian assassin moved

He knelt down and began talking with Damian to quiet and to far for Dick to figure out what.

____________________________________

"Not that I am not grateful for being your first choice Dami but you know you have to stay with them right ? he whispered softly hoping kid won't make a scene.

" But I dislike it here, Father is not here and everybody else is insufferable " he snapped back in same quiet voice but a lot harsher.

"And what about your destiny kid, you are born to become something more then common assassin" he said playing on whole Batman's son card.

And it worked as Damian frowned obviously thinking about his words.

"But I miss mother and grandfather and I miss home, our home and you" Damian whispered almost soundless as his face fell and for once in his life he looked like a actual kid.

Shit, how is he going to answer on that, how is he going to lie to kid and tell him everything is going to be okay ?

"Look Dami I know this is scary and that nothing will ever be the same but it is going to be better I promise " he said softly sealing his promise with a hug .

"Only if you promise that you'll visit me" kid whispered in his ear arms tightening around him.

"Course" he whispered back allowing soft smile to form on his lips.

"Grayson" kid called out as he rose and pulled away, his face set in a stubborn look.

"This is Jason, he had been my teacher for three years and I have known him since my second " boy took his hand and led him towards blue-themed superhero

"And if you wish me to stay you'll have to let him be around me " he said his voice leaving no place for argument as he made them handshake.

___________________________________

Dick watched in horror as two talked to each other like they were close.

They aren't supposed to be close, him and Damian are brothers, his baby bro has nothing to do with a heartless murderer .

"Dami go change your clothes and wash " he said in the nicest tone he could taking the that rage was still bubbling under his skin.

Kid first looked at Jason for approval and went only when other nodded, what the fuck?

"You'll leave my house and forget this place existed and stay the fuck away from MY brother." He said voice dangerously low.

Man gave him unimpressed look but he could see how tense assassin became.

"Sorry to crush dreams control freak but Damian can make his own decisions"man sneered his way as he moved towards the doors.

Dick wanted to fight on that, he really did but he wasn't that heartless and he could see pain in the other man's face 

"You and Damian were close ?" he asked watching as man stopped and swallowed thickly.

"We ARE close" Shadow said voice emotionless and cold

"How did you meet?" Dick asked trying to set some sort of normal conversation

Man obviously didn't care about Dick's best efforts as he sarcastically said

"Oh you know I changed his diapers when he was an infant" he spat voice full of snark

"Jesus I see where Damian got that aditutte from " he sighed

To his surprise assassin chuckled giving him amused glare

"I bet he is handful with all of his highness " Jason said giving him sympathetic look

"Yes he can be rather difficult sometimes " Dick admitted raising a brow at unexpected change of heart.

"He better not hear you, he can get rather stabby " man said frowning and subconsciously touching his side.

"Wait he stabbed you ?" He shouldn't be surprised

"Yes"man said frowning " I almost bled out " Dick couldn't hold it in himself he just burst out laughing at the mental image of baby Damian cutting someone up with that frown on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go they talked I am done just one more chapter (I think I should change summary)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I haven't posted anything since last year, sorry , this was supposed to be last chapter but alas my friend made me add Bruce so I have to write another, as an apology it I bit longer

Bruce sat in his office mentally hitting his head against the table.

Not physically because he still had a concussion from the day he met his son.

Blood related son

Fuck

Talia's smug face surficed in his memories along with a smirk when she told him they had a child.

Him and Al Ghul .

Jesus this can't get any worse

Knock on the door echoed through the room and pulled Bruce out from his self pitying .

"Yes ?" There was a shuffle behind the closed door, person was stalling

"Umm B. Dami is gone " unsure voice of his eldest came muffed from behind of closed doors.

"You have done WHAT ?!" He said, not screamed, he doesn't scream, just speaks in loud displeasure and disapproval.

He rose from the chair which fell in the process , walked towards and opened the door

"Don't worry I have it under control " young man said with reassuring smile .

"How exactly Dick ?" Bruce asked eyeing his son with distrust

"Well you see I go, find him, and come back " Romani said with hopeful grin

"I don't see my name in your plan Dick" he said raising his brows

"Umm well that is because you aren't in it " boy said while scratching back of his head

"Excuse me ?, that is my son out the-" he starts already trying to exit the room

"Yes but B lets be honest you are just going to make situation worse " man said determination sparkling in his blue eyes as he blocked the exit with his smaller frame .

"Dick move " he said coldly, already worried for his new found son.

"No Bruce you aren't coming and I have a backup for it " Dick said corners of his eyes softening as a fimilar red headed boy entered the hall way with confident smile

"What is West doing here ?" He growled eyes meeting with his son.

"Wally is here to contact me if you get through my defense" Dick said as he moved away from a door frame and just as Bruce was about to go through familiar elderly figure appeared there

"Master Bruce I hope you weren't planing on going anywhere" Alfred spoke while holding three cups of tea and moving inside along side Wally.

"Alfred is your defense ?" Black haired boy nodded vigorously and went towards his boyfriend whispering something he kissed the speedster and left the room .

"One hour Dick, you have one hour !!!" He yelled at sprinting figure

"One hour I gotcha, see you later B." His oldest yelled back without turning around or stopping.

Bruce sighed and turned around where two figures rested, well one rested while other was pretty much buzzing with energy.

This is going to be a long day .

______________________________

Damian walked slowly towards his room trying to catch any sort of sound that would determine are his older brothers fighting .

So far nothing he thought as he reached doors of his residence.

"Damian " older gruff voice called out

"Father " Damian acknowledged him with a nod opening the doors of his room

"Is everything okay, son" man asked, adding noun like it made him feel uncomfortable

Damian scowled, he knew he was man's son, but it seemed so unnatural, like he said just because.

"Everything is great Father " he said trying to get out of older man's presence as fast as he could.

He knew man disliked him, Father had locked himself in his study from the moment DNA test confirmed his mother's words .

Damian didn't blame him, nobody stayed in his presence longer than needed.

Stiff nod came from his father, everything about man's posture seemed unnatural, he didn't want to be here, Damian ached for him to leave .

No need to be disgraced with Damian's presence any longer anyway.

Just as his Father turned around to leave loud crash echoed the mansion

"What is he doing here Dick ?!" Drake's voice yelled from downstairs

____________________________

"Tim shhhhhh" Dick hissed glaring at him .

"Shhh ?!" Did Dick finally lose his mind 

"For god's sake Dick you know who that is ?!" Tim said as he eyed warily the taller out of two men .

"Yes Tim I do " his brother said calmly as he stepped in his line of sight, putting himself like a shield between him and assassin.

"And I can explain it" his voice still confident but soft.

"I would like to hear you explanation Dick " cold voice called out from top of stairs .

Ice blue eyes glared with fake calmness as no one except Batman himself moved .

As soon as Dark Knight reached the bottom of the stairs deadly silence was broken.

"Well then why is a member of a Shadows standing in my house " man said clapping his hands" I dying to hear the reason" his father figure deadpanned

Tim swallowed thickly, this can't get any worse .

"None of your business" assassin voiced himself for first time since Tim entered the hall.

"My house, if it someone's business then it is my" Bruce growled .

"B please" Dick tried, but Bruce was not having any of it

"Leave " voice filled with icy venom cut through anything that would have been said .

Everybody looked towards top of stairs once again, two figures loomed over the staircase

First was Wally who had weird expression on his face, something between fear and shock .

The other was Damian, who had unreadable expression, eyes glaring daggers

"Go, Jason, leave" he spoke again eyes softening as he met the other's .

Some sort of silent conversation passed between them.

Man in red nodded once before exiting Wayne manor like nothing happened .

Few minutes of absolute silence passed before Damian's voice cut through it again.

"I hate all of you " boy said, his voice shaky as his facade crumbled and tears started streaming down his face .

___________________________

"Guess who wants to see you " cheery voice singsonged from behind him

"Ra's ?" Jason said starting from the worst option.

"Bingo" Jade beamed, her dark brown curls jumping up and down as she nodded .

Jason sighed "Great, just what I needed" he said more to himself than other assassin.

"Don't be so pessimistic, it might be good" girl said as they walked towards royal room

Jason gave her skeptic look 

"What is the last time he said anything good ?" Jade chuckled 

"Fair enough" she said as she stopped next to the doors.

"Good luck " Jason took a deep breath, yeah like that is going to help him .

As he entered first thing he noticed was Talia .

Her eyes were red and puffy, she cried ?

She doesn't cry, did something happen to Damian ?

His chest tighten as he kneeled down

"You asked for me, master " Jason said doing his best to keep his voice even 

"Ah yes, I have mission for you" Ra's seemed normal, his voice was calm and his posture relaxed and easy going, nothing to bad then.

"You have to kill unworthy heir" voice rang through room and Jason felt like he might pass out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is gonna go to hell XD
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed


	10. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I am back for one final time, heads up I added more warnings

Jason could feel his heart beating against his rib cage.

He can't, he won't, he HAS to kill Damian, his baby brother.

He can't raise a hand on someone he loves, not again.

He tries to swallow vomit that is building up in back of his throat and blink away pictures of Cathy's corpse from his mind.

He is sitting on a plane, curled up in himself trying to silence sobs that wrecked his body.

Not again, anything except this, he can't do this again.

"Rat are you okay, .......Jason ?" he heard familiar voice call out but he is too busy trying to get himself and his stupid and useless emotions under control.

Member of Shadows shouldn't show emotion....

He is failing so hard, with that thought he started choking on his own ragged breaths.

"Jay" again same voice only softer and quieter, he almost didn't catch it, his heart pondering so loud that only sound he could make out was it's beat.

Woman sighed, loudly, and sat down next to him.

" Stop it " voice spoke again, sterner but still sad, he felt warm fingers in his hair, trying to free his locks from painful and iron grip he didn't even realize he had on them.

"Damian is going to understand " Jade said still trying to make him lose his grip on his hair.

"N nnoo hhe w onn' tt" Jason managed to choke out, already feeling dizziness because lack of air it caused.

"He may be brat but he loves you Jay, he won't want you to get hurt" older spoke again, trying to reason him.

But he shouldn't, Damian is ten, TEN, he should be happy playing with stuffed animals, or whatever kids do these days .

He let out another sound that sounded more like dying animal than actual verbal response .

"Jesus Jason, he is just another hit, a MISSION, nothing more" she said, sounding bored and tired of him .

He wanted to fight that, to say that Damian was the only person he actually cared about but he couldn't, nothing except sobs and occasional wines left his mouth.

Woman got up, obviously giving up on him, Jason couldn't blame her, he was a lost cause anyway.

"Shiva will be here in few minutes, get yourself together" she hissed and left

___________________________

Sandra walked in cabin watching and studying behavior of other passengers, you never know where traitor might hide.

First she noticed sport master's daughter. She was tense, concerned, but trying to hide it.

Sandra smiled "Hello Jade , how are you ?" she asked in sweetest tone possible.

"I am perfectly fine, Lady Shiva" girl answered trying to suppress and hide her worry, pity her body language screamed discomfort.

Sandra decided not to give a girl dignity of an verbal response , instead she searched for her son.

She scowled upon sight of him, no matter how much work she put in him, he still wasn't perfect, sighing she wished she got Cassandra instead.

At least Cain's girl wasn't tainted by outside world like Jason was.

She shouldn't have left him with those junkies, they did more harm than good, she thought as she strode across the room stopping in front of him.

"Stop it" she ordered sternly, digging her nails in his arms, forcing him to lower them.

"Ssrry " he mumbled, paying her no mind.

"Enough of it, we'll be on location in few minutes" she ordered, taking his hands in her firm grip and yanking, hard.

Sandra heard the gasp that he let as he was forced to let go of his head.

"I expect you to be ready to operate in five minutes" Shiva said as she grabbed her son's chin and forced him it look at her.

"Understand ?" He mumbled something she didn't bother to understand and nodded hesitantly .

__________________________

Damian had enough of them, of all of them, who were they to tell him what to do, how to behave.

Nobody, absolutely nobody, and he is not going to listen to bunch of no-brainers.

He was walking some ugly street in Gotham, full of lights, and sound and people.

Ugh he hated people, especially when there was a lot of them.

Like here, Damian already counted a thousand, and as being on open wasn't enough he could also feel eyes on him.

He scanned the street again, and that is when he saw familiar glow of green eyes directed at him.

Just as he was about to call out older man's name something in his pocket vibrated.

His phone.

Technology, right.

"Run Damian" cold and deep voice came through the speaker before Damian could utter a word.

Damian did just that, he leaped towards buildings, running like a madman, feeling heart in his throat , he knew the voice, but he couldn't link it with figure he grew up with.

Jason never spoke like that with him, only when on mission.

Cold dread washed over him as he stopped dead in the tracks.

He is the hit.

He is the mission

Swift whoosh of air pulled him out of his thoughts, he grabbed his sword and turned around

Loud clash of swords echoed the room as he faced his attacker.

" Ello there brat" woman sneered as she used her height and bigger frame to push him down.

Steel still griding against steel.

"Cheshire" Damian said disbelievingly trying to push both swords away from his throat.

"Nothing personal kid" Jade said as she threw smoke bomb and disappeared .

Before he could relax smoke took sickish green glow.

He looked towards the source only to be met with the worst of all options.

Acidic green eyes met his.

No recognition in them .

Jason swung his sword towards Damian full force almost knocking him over as he stopped the attack with his own sword.

They danced like that for a few minutes, steel against steel, flesh against flesh.

It didn't take long for Damian to be disarmed and thrown on the floor coughing blood.

This teacher against student match won't end with student on top.

"Get up D"

"Fight "

"Don't give up" desperation filled other man's voice as he thrown Damian's sword in front of defeated child.

Damian wanted to, but every breath was a struggle , his ribs were screaming in protest and mouth filling with blood.

Let it be fast, for both of their sakes.

But instead of sword through the gut he felt air rush around him as Jason lifted him of the ground.

One hand around his t-shirt and other holding the sword, both shaking.

"I am so so sorry Dami" his older brother said tears streaming down his face as he buried his sword deep in Damian's stomach.

Agony, pure agony was the only thing Damian could register for a few seconds.

His abdomen was burning, blood came rushing in his mouth and he started thrashing.

Blood splattered on other man's face as he lowered him on the ground pulling weapon out in the same time.

"Shhh" man whispered softly petting Damian's hair with his bloody hand, trying to make Damian stop from letting agonizing animalistic sounds between his ragged breaths.

"I am so fucking sorry Damian" Jason said grief, desperation and regret radiating of him.

Damian's vision started darkening and any response he had died in his throat, but he knows what he wants to say.

Not your fault.

Rules are rules and orders must be followed.

In those last moments of his life only thing he saw were mad green eyes of his once protector, they were full of quilt and tears but last thing he heard sounded awfully like Grayson .

_____________________________

Jason watched as kid gave up, his last breaths became heavier and heavier until they stopped completely.

Entire room spun, two awfully alike images started overlapping.

On one Catharine screaming and pleading while on the other Damian seemingly calm, almost as if welcoming death.

He felt dirty , unworthy, what had he done ?

His breath shortened and he felt like screaming.

But his lungs were full and he was mute, god he is going to throw up.

He watched as blood stopped flowing from small bloody unable to move away...

Trapped in his own doings.

Only loud scream did shatter the dreadful silence.

He looked up, eyes meeting with blue ones which hid behind domino mask.

Casting another look towards corpse of his younger brother he threw smoke bomb and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it, hope you liked it, I swear to god this wasn't how o planned to do this fic XD
> 
> Thank you all for reading

**Author's Note:**

> OK hope you liked it first time everything doesn't go to shit in my fic XD, they will probably meet in next chapter along with appearances of other characters, thanks for reading <3


End file.
